fanon_wings_of_fire_tribesfandomcom-20200214-history
CrystalWings
By: Queen Gold Queen Gold vigil image, MUST BE 100p Description: '''CrystalWings have transparent wings.Their wings are made of this thin delicate kind of crystal.They can come in pale green, blue, purple, and white.Their scales have this weird glow to it, so it looks like they are ghosts. '''Abilities: They are actually really like ghosts.Their first ability is that they can walk through walls, or anything thing pretty much.Their second ability is really rare and only some CrystalWings have it.If they touch you once, or brush one scale on your body, they can send Crystals up from the earth.These Crystals aren't normal Crystals, they act like a root of a tree.They can snatch you and bring you underground were you can suffocate.They can also control this ability if they have it. Location: CrystalWings live underground.The Crystals they have also are their main source of light.CrstalWings are really, and i mean really good at growing Crystals, its almost like they make them grow with their mind. Queen: Queen Topaz Diet: CrystalWings are omnivores.They eat plants and meat. Alliances: None Rules :Permission is required from owner of the tribe if you wish to change anything. Description They have transparent wings that when you get the angle right, they shine like a rainbow.Their wings are very delicate though, so if you tear them it will take a long time to heal.Their scale colors vary form pale green, blue, purple, and white General Build CrystalWings are normally weak, but can tend to be fierce when they are threatened or when they are told to be.Some CrystalWings are really buff, but normally they have no muscles at all.CrystalWings are very tall, but from their muscles and peaceful look, they are not very threatening.They are built for battle, but no one battles them because they are underground so they don't really care how they look.Basically they could look very threatening but they choose not to. Abilities They have really sharp teeth, and they have long slender wings.They have Crystal shaped spikes running down their spine. ABILITY ONE They can go through anything if they want too.Their scales glow and then they are practically invisible. ABILITY TWO This ability is rare and only a few have it.They can touch you and then Crystals appear out of the ground like tree roots, they even more like tree roots.They can snatch you and pull you underground, suffocating you.This is nearly impossible to get out of.Fire doesn't work because its made out of crystal.They only true way you can get out of it is by overpowering the root.This can only happen with CrystalWings. Territory The CrystalWings live underground near the rain forest. Cities They have two main cities.The first one is called Mothermouth.This is were the Queen's palace is.Normally the wealthy CrystalWings live there.The other city is called highstone.This place is where the CrystalWings that are not as wealthy live.The Queen's other palace is there, although it is way smaller than the other one in Mothermouth. Architecture The Queen's palace is made entirely out of Crystals.The other houses are made of this special kinda of dirt were is appears light pink.This type of dirt is really sturdy and great to build with. Traditions The tradition that EVERYONE has to follow is one that once you are 7 years old, you can travel to the world above. Holidays This one holiday that the queen throws once a year at her palace.Everyone is invited. Other Stuff CrystalWings have their own language. Its a weird one, but they can communicate by sending signals to the roots in the ground and they can interpret these messages.They can sometimes only send it to a specific dragon and no one else can hear them. History they were underground when the SandWing succession happened. Government & Society The government is Monarchy. Royalty The Queen is the most powerful of all.Next is the King (if the Queen chooses to have one).The is Princess, but Princess can have more power over the King if the King is not her father. Significant Members Royalty Queens *Queen Topaz *Queen Lime *Queen Moth *Queen Crystal Kings *King Pyrite *None *King Glow *King Grain Princesses *Princess Amber Princes *None Government Branch Monarchy Category:Tribes